Um Ano Com Você
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Quando Agente Hill ofereceu o trabalho para Darcy parecia tão fácil! Agente Ladrão de iPod só precisava de um pouco de atenção e uma boa secretária. Como ela ia adivinhar que ele era tão inacreditavelmente fofo? E como ela ia adivinhar que, assim não mais que de repente, ela ia ficar completamente apaixo... Ah não! DarcyXPhil
1. Abril

**N/A: É... Eu não resisti de novo. Hahahaha**

**E vamos nós, mais uma dos Vingadores!**

**Eu fiquei muito apaixonada pela Darcy e o Phil como casal e tive que dar minha opinião... hahaha**

**Essa fanfic vai estar ignorando os últimos acontecimentos de "Capitão América 2" e "Agents of SHIELD", seguindo um caminho próprio enquanto for conviniente... rs**

* * *

**Abril**

Quando foi anunciado para os Vingadores que, na verdade verdadeira, Agente Phil Coulson não estava morto a coisa ficou feia. Muito feia, aliás.

Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, o símbolo da nação americana, deu um murro em Nick Fury, que era, por falta de termo melhor, seu chefe. Natasha foi mais precisa: deu um tapa em Phil, já que, de acordo com ela, ele ficou escondido tempo demais por vontade própria.

Levou quase duas semanas para acalmarem os ânimos e para todos fazerem as pazes. Darcy Lewis estava totalmente do lado dos Vingadores nessa. Especialmente porque a morte do Agente Ladrão de iPod afetara muito Thor, que era como um irmão mais velho para ela. Thor ficara arrasado por ver Loki matar um homem que ele respeitava tanto, estando tão perto e não podendo fazer nada.

Por isso quando Agente Hill chamou-a para uma reunião (as 7 a.m. em ponto!), Darcy achou que era porque ela tinha, meio que sem querer querendo, hackeado a lista de suprimentos da SHIELD para acrescentar uma marca descente de café na lista de compras.

Não esperava o que Hill realmente disse.

-Oi? –Darcy perguntou chocada.

Tá, não era a reação mais elegante do mundo, mas não era todo dia que faziam uma oferta dessa. Agente Hill apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou te oferecendo um emprego, senhorita Lewis. –ela falou de novo com calma –Como a assistente pessoal do Agente Coulson.

É, ela tinha entendido direito.

-Hum... Por que eu? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

Agente Hill puxou um papel de uma pilha deles e começou a ler.

-Você foi descrita como organizada, capaz, paciente e adaptável, além de... –Hill arqueou a sobrancelha –Extremamente hábil na arte de fazer cientistas comerem e dormirem.

Agente Hill ficou encarando Darcy obviamente esperando uma explicação para essa última.

-Bom... Quando a Jane entra num dos surtos científicos dela, que podem durar uns dias, ela esquece de pequenos detalhes, tipo comida, banho e dormir, até que ela desmaie ou eu jogue um balde de água na cabeça dela. –Darcy explicou.

Agente Hill parecia estar medindo Darcy e a garota estava seriamente preocupada.

-Desde que ele... Voltou. –Hill pareceu usar por falta de termo melhor –Agente Coulson ja passou por três assistentes pessoais. Nenhuma delas se adaptou ao estilo dele. Ele também é famoso por trabalhar dias seguidos, dormindo no sofá do escritório e comendo o que tiver nas máquinas do andar se alguém buscar para ele.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –Darcy cortou –Abastecido nesse óleo de motor que vocês chamam de café.

-Exato. –Hill confirmou.

-Então você quer que eu seja babá dele. –Darcy comentou um pouco seca.

-Em termos bem simples... É isso mesmo. –Hill confirmou –Agente Coulson está passando por uma fase difícil e você é famosa por sua capacidade de animar um ambiente, além da capacidade de fazer seu trabalho.

Ah que bonitinho! Eles queriam que ela fosse babá, mas até que era por um motivo fofo. Ou talvez eles a estivessem manipulando! Sim, eles eram uma agência de espiões e assassinos e quem sabe ninjas! Eles podiam muito bem estar enrolando uma garota inocente que...

-Claro que seu salário vai duplicar. –Agente Hill estava falando –Fora os benefícios.

-Quando eu começo?

XxX

Tá bom, talvez Darcy tivesse sido impulsiva demais. Talvez devesse ter pensado mais ou pelo menos um pouco, mas não era do feitio dela para ser bem sincera. Ela era do tipo que fazia e boa.

Então estava nesse momento indo fazer.

Hill explicara que Darcy tinha tarefas bem específicas, fora as coisas normais de secretária (como cuidar de agenda e papelada, que aparentemente seria ridiculamente simples porque Agente Coulson era extremamente organizado e pontual, ao contrário de Jane). Mais importante que isso era fazer com que Coulson não se matasse de trabalhar. Ele precisava comer, ver o sol e ir pra casa dormir. Darcy tinha que se certificar que ele não ficasse mais que doze horas direto no escritório.

Ela tinha perguntado a Hill se o Agente não iria simplesmente trabalhar de casa, mas a mulher tinha explicado que documentos da SHIELD (de qualquer tipo, físico ou digital) não podiam de forma alguma sair do QG, mesmo com um Agente do nível de Coulson. E para não se preocupar, porque ele não tinha permissão para demiti-la a menos que o motivo fosse muito bom. Ou seja... Ela estava indo se divertir.

Darcy tinha conversado com alguns guardas no caminho para o escritório de Coulson e ficara sabendo que fazia no mínimo 24 horas que o Agente não ia embora. Bom, ela ia resolver isso agora.

Bateu na porta da sala dele e esperou ele falar "Entre", antes de fazer exatamente isso. Assim que ela entrou Coulson levantou a cabeça, jogou uma olhada rápida para ela, antes de voltar a olhar para seus papéis, só pra ele parar e voltar a olhar para ela.

-Senhorita Lewis? –ele perguntou confuso, então levantou-se –No que eu posso ajudar?

Hum, um cavalheiro, quem diria. E aparentemente ninguém tinha contado para ele que Darcy seria sua nova assistente. Isso tinha potencial para ser muito divertido.

-Fala, Agente! –ela bateu uma continência para ele –Eu sou sua nova assistente! Surpresa!

Agente Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou olhando para ela sem falar nada.

Se fazia realmente 24 horas que ele não ia para casa, não parecia. Era até ridículo, a camisa dele podia estar um pouco amassada, mas a gravata estava no lugar, o paletó também, cada cabelo no devido lugar. Alias, não fossem as olheiras Darcy não diria que ele estava exausto.

E analisando com cuidado e sendo honesta consigo mesma (o que Darcy sempre era, mesmo que fosse auto-irritante) Agente Ladrão de iPod era até charmoso. Não bonito, nem de longe, mas ele tinha um certo... Charme. Provavelmente ajudaria se ele tivesse alguma outra expressão além de blase.

-Senhorita Lewis...

-Darcy, chefe. Senhorita Lewis é minha tia solteirona que tem 27 gatos e gosta de usar roxo demais. –ela informou.

Coulson lançou outro olhar para ela, mas Darcy tinha certeza que havia um tique perto do olho esquerdo. Vitória.

-Senhorita Lewis... –ele começou de novo –Quem te deu esse cargo?

-A Agente Hill, começando agora mesmo.

O Agente soltou um suspiro e então sentou-se de novo.

-Tudo bem então. –ele declarou –Eu preciso de um café. –e voltou a prestar atenção no seu computador.

Hora de interferir.

Darcy parou logo atrás dele e olhou o que ele estava digitando.

-Isso está salvo? –ela quis saber –Porque se rolar um apagão agorinha mesmo...

-A SHIELD tem um sistema que salva tudo automaticamente, mesmo em caso de falta de energia. –ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Hum... Bom saber.

Com isso Darcy empurrou a cadeira dele para o lado e antes que o Agente se recuperasse do choque ela já estava abaixada sob a mesa. Um minuto depois a tela do computador ficou preta.

-Senhorita Lewis! –Coulson levantou-se num pulo da cadeira –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Darcy levantou-se calmamente, enrolando um cabo que tirara do computador.

-Você vai pra casa descansar. –ela declarou.

-De forma alguma, eu tenho relatórios para entregar. –ele falou de forma firme, sem levantar a voz –Devolva o cabo agora mesmo.

-Não. –Darcy declarou de forma simples, enrolando o cabo e enfiando dentro do seu decote.

Dessa vez nem as habilidades ninjas de Coulson o impediram de ficar, literalmente, de queixo caído.

-Se você quiser esse cabo de volta você vai ter que pegar. –ela falou sem um pingo de vergonha indicando os próprios peitos –Ou você vai pra casa, toma banho, come alguma coisa decente, dorme e volta amanhã as 6:30 e ele estará aqui esperando por você.

O agente pareceu se recuperar e fez uma expressão bem séria. Ui, que medo. Só que não. Darcy cresceu com um trio de tias que faria harpias tremerem de medo. Coulson não era nada assustador perto delas.

-Senhorita Lewis, me devolva esse cabo agora mesmo ou eu serei forçado a dispensa-la. –ele falou sério, estendendo a mão na direção dela.

-Foi mal, chefe, mas você não pode me demitir. Pergunta pra Hill. –ela falou super satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Agente Hill. –ele corrigiu automaticamente –E como eu não posso...

-Vai pra casa! –ela falou de forma firme –Eu já subornei todo mundo que vai fazer o próximo turno e se você não for embora ou se você voltar antes das 6:30 eles vão me ligar.

Agente Coulson estreitou os olhos e sem falar mais nada pegou o celular, colocando o aparelho contra sua orelha.

-Agente Hill, aqui é Coulson. Eu... Sim eu já conheci... Sim, ela me disse que... Bom. Esse é o problema. Ela desconectou um cabo do meu computador e não quer me devolver. Isso não é engraçado. Eu preciso... Sim, eu tenho que... Não. Não. Sim. Agente Hil, eu não acho que...

Era engraçado ver a conversa só do lado de Coulson (que obviamente estava perdendo feio para Hill), principalmente porque ele estava tentando muito parecer inabalado pela coisa toda e falhando miseravelmente. A boca dele estava tão comprimida que tinha virado uma linha.

-Claro, Agente Hill. Boa noite para você também. –ele desligou o telefone.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou esperando.

-Meu expediente acabou. –ele falou como se nada tivesse acontecido –Eu te vejo amanhão as 6:30 em ponto, senhorita Lewis.

-É só Darcy, chefe. –ela falou sorrindo –E nos vemos amanhã.

O Agente Ladrão de iPod foi embora sem dizer mais nada e Darcy contou até 30 antes de explodir em risadas.

XxX

No dia seguinte quando o Agente Mau-Humor chegou (as 6:30 em ponto!) Darcy ja estava la, separando documentos, com o computador ja ligado.

Ele deu um "bom dia" curto e foi sentar-se, Darcy entrou, deixou uma caneca de café e saiu de novo.

-Senhorita Lewis. –ele chamou após um gole no café.

-Sim? –ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala dele.

-Que café é esse? –ele perguntou –Não é o normal do escritório.

-Bom, isso é confidencial e se eu te contasse teria que te matar. –ela deu uma piscadela para ele e voltou para sua mesa.

Talvez trabalhar para ele não seria assim tão difícil...

* * *

**N/A: Ai está!**

**Sejam sinceros, por favor. Ta bom, pode melhorar?**

**Reviews ajudam!**

**B-jão**


	2. Maio

**Maio**

Agente Coulson era um inimigo e tanto, Darcy tinha que admitir.

A técnica do cabo só funcionou uma vez, porque ele arrumou um substituto. Então ela teve que ser criativa: no segundo dia ameaçou tirar a roupa se ele não fosse embora. Coulson foi bem resistente, aguentou até ela soltar o quarto botão da camisa e daí fugiu de lá com toda sua graça ninja.

A vantagem era que Darcy tinha toda a equipe de segurança do andar do seu lado: comprou todos com café decente e de vez em quando muffins e cookies.

Levou quase duas semanas de táticas de batalha (e uma ameça muito séria de cortar o café) para Coulson começar a entender que os dois tinham que ser amiguinhos.

Darcy estava cuidando direitinho das papeladas e de sua agenda e, fora força-lo a sair do escritório (que audácia!), estava facilitando muito sua vida.

Aliás, a garota gostava muito do seu trabalho novo. Só tinha algumas coisinhas que a incomodavam: a incapacidade de Coulson de chama-la de Darcy, não saber o primeiro nome dele e ter que usar roupas formais.

Não que ela não ficasse extremamente quente com as roupas de escritório, mas Darcy sempre foi mais do tipo jeans e camiseta larga. E os saltos eram de matar.

Mas no geral sentia que tudo estava meio que indo. O mês de maio entrou apresentando apenas um pequeno desafio: convencer o Agente Coulson a folgar no feriado do Memorial Day, que seria segunda-feira dia 26. Ta, faltava um bom tempo ainda, mas o homem era viciado em trabalho e mal folgava fim de semana, imagina um feriado!

Só que ela ia conseguir! Darcy Lewis era a pessoa mais obstinada do mundo (pergunta pra mamãe Lewis!) e se fosse necessário negar café para ele pelo resto do ano para conseguir que ele folgasse dia 26 era exatamente o que ela faria.

O duro era que ela não conseguia. Pelo tanto que se fazia de durona, na verdade verdadeira, Darcy era uma pessoa extremamente generosa, daquele tipo "mãezona" que adotava todo mundo em volta. Aliás foi o que aconteceu com ela, Jane e Selvig. Podia ser de longe a mais nova ali no meio, mas tinha terminado adotando os dois, porque nenhum deles sabia se cuidar.

Tinha acontecido a mesma coisa com Steve e Thor: adotou os dois, porque alguem tinha que cuidar deles nesse mundo que não entendiam.

E o Agente Ladrão de iPods também foi adotado. Ele precisava tanto de alguém para cuidar dele, era óbvio! Então nem querendo Darcy ia conseguir negar café a ele, mas ninguem precisava ficar sabendo disso ainda.

O telefone em sua mesa tocou.

-Senhorita Lewis? Você pode vir aqui um minuto? –Coulson sempre fazia soar como uma pergunta, mas desligava o telefone antes de ela responder, então Darcy não entendia porque ele se dava ao trabalho.

-Diga, chefe. –perguntou ao entrar na sala.

Coulson nem levantou a cabeça dos papéis que lia.

-Você poderia buscar alguma coisa para eu comer? Na máquina ali do...

-Chefe, o que nós falamos sobre as máquinas? –ela bufou –Aquilo faz mal, você vai ter um treco logo logo, comida feia e coisa e tal. Lembra?

Coulson finalmente olhou-a.

-Lembro. –ele falou com paciência exagerada –Então o que você sugere?

-Bom, eu diria pra você ir almoçar la fora, ver o sol e tal, mas como eu sei que você vai rosnar pra mim só pela sugestão, eu vou buscar no refeitório. Algum pedido específico?

Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O refeitório é um pouco longe, Lewis. Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa serve.

-Isso não é verdade. –ela falou de forma firme –Eu vou e volto rapidinho. Não sinta saudades, chefe.

É, o refeitório era meio longe e andar de salto não era a atividade preferida de Darcy, mas ninguem podia sobreviver daquelas porcarias de máquina. A comida da SHIELD podia não ser nenhum oh-meu-deus, mas pelo menos era decente no quesito saúde.

Falando em sobreviver...

Darcy ligou para Jane para ver se ela tinha lembrado de se alimentar e ao entrar no refeitório trombou com alguém.

-Mil perdões, Darcy.

-Steve! –ela sorriu ao ver o super soldado –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu tinha uma reunião com a Agente Hill, então eu vim comer aqui. –ele falou corando suavemente.

Ah, Steve apaixonadinho pela Hill era tão bonitinho. Se algum dia ele criasse coragem e a chamasse para sair seria lindo.

-E você? –ele estava perguntando –Veio almoçar também?

-Eu ja almocei tem um tempo. –ela falou –Eu vim buscar algo para o Agente Coulson.

Steve assentiu.

-Eu fico feliz em saber que alguém está cuidando dele.

-Bom, eu to tentando, mas ele gosta de dificultar minha vida.

Steve riu.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Ele se recusa a tirar o feriado de folga. –Darcy bufou –Ninguém vai morrer se ele não vier trabalhar.

-Eu entendo a frustração dele, Darcy. –Steve ofereceu de forma política –Até pouco tempo atrás ele estava morto para nós, vivendo com uma equipe que viajava o mundo todo e agora está preso no escritório de novo. Agente Coulson é um homem de ação.

-Você não está ajudando, Steve. –ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura –Eu preciso de alguma forma de chantagem, não de compreensão!

Steve riu de novo.

-Se você quiser eu posso me recusar a assinar o poster que ele pediu. –ele ofereceu.

-Epa, para tudo e volta. Que poster?

-Ele é um fã... Meu. –Steve falou sem graça –Ele se empenhou bastante em juntar as coleções vintage.

-Hum... Conte-me mais sobre isso.

XxX

_Três dias depois..._

O plano ia dar certo. Steve tinha garantido isso a ela. Stark também. Era, em teoria, infálivel.

Darcy repetiu isso para si mesma mais três vezes antes de deixar os papéis na mesa de Coulson. Tinha grandes chances de ele se recusar, baseado em um senso de justiça e verdade, mas a esperança era a última que morria. Então... La vamos nós.

Deixou os papéis sobre a mesa rapidamente e voltou correndo para a sua. Tinha chegado 30 minutos mais cedo hoje só pra fazer isso. Tinha que dar certo.

Ligou o computador, abriu todas as janelas necessárias para começar seu trabalho, mas quem disse que conseguiu trabalhar? Quando Agente Coulson chegou ela até tentou fingir que estava trabalhando, mas pela cara desconfiada dele não deve ter dado muito certo.

Ele entrou na sala e dez minutos depois voltou, segurando os papéis que ela deixara em sua mesa.

-Senhorita Lewis, o que é isso? –ele perguntou. Não dava para saber se ele estava bravo, alegre, interessado, entediado ou o que!

Darcy respirou fundo. Hora da verdade.

-Ah, bom... –ela começou, tentando parecer séria -Steve contou como você era mega fã e tinha juntado todos os cartões do Capitão América e que o Fury passou no sangue pra traumatizar todo mundo e você perdeu sua coleção. Acontece que o Steve guardou os cartões, sabe Deus porque, ja que sangue... Eca. –fez uma careta e daí percebeu que estava fugindo do assunto -Então eu estava procurando e achei um cara que também tem uma coleção completa e está disposto a trocar pelos que estão manchados de sangue, com a condição de que eles estejam assinados pelo Capitão. Bom, pode ser que, eu tenha meio que, dado a entender que o sangue é o do Capitão...

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então Steve assinou os cartões para mim, eu tirei foto do processo e até vestimos ele de Capitão pra isso. O Tony ficou parado do lado fazendo cara de paisagem pra ficar ainda mais garantido que era legítimo. –ela se apressou em explicar –Eu mandei as fotos para o cara, ele aceitou a troca, mas tem que ser no feriado do Memorial Day. Como eu não sou entendida nesses assuntos, você que devia ir e ver se os cartões dele são legítimos.

O canto da boca de Phil levantou-se minimante.

-Ah é? –ele perguntou, o tom deixando transparecer um pouco de divertimento –E onde seria esse encontro?

-Boston. –ela falou como se fosse normal, embora estivesse cruzando os dedos por baixo da mesa –Você pode ir na sexta, passar o fim de semana. Eu até reservo o hotel para você.

De repente a coisa mais bizarra do mundo aconteceu: ELE RIU! De verdade, sem zoeira, garantido cem por cento! Agente Coulson olhou para o chão e soltou uma risada. Foi curta, rouca (como se fizesse tempo que ele não a usasse) e simplesmente lindo!

-Eu sei o que você está planejando. –ele falou, dessa vez realmente sorrindo (perfeito!) –Mas eu realmente agradeço. E sim, eu vou me encontrar com ele. Obrigado, Darcy.

Darcy tinha certeza de que o sorriso dela ia cegar todos num raio de cem metros. Mas ignorou firmemente as borboletas querendo voar em seu estômago. O nome dela nem soava assim tão bem vindo da boca dele...

* * *

**N/A: Nós amamos reviews! rs**

**B-jão**


	3. Junho

**N/A: Continuamos com as aventuras de Darcy nos escritórios da SHIELD.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

**Junho**

As coisas melhoraram muito para Darcy e Agente Eu Sei Rir depois de Memorial Day. Ele finalmente começou a chama-la de Darcy e parou de ser tão sério. Aceitava sair nos horários apropriados (claro que não o tempo todo, vira e mexe eles ainda tinham debates sobre isso) e parou de sugerir comida da máquina do corredor. Ele ainda era extremamente profissional (não que existisse _qualque_r motivo para não ser) e não sorria quase nunca, mas agora que a garota sabia que ele tinha capacidade para isso era uma questão de tempo.

A melhor coisa que aconteceu (em relação ao trabalho) foi Clint.

Clint era, na humilde opinião de Darcy, o Vingador mais legal! Não que ela não adorasse Thor e Steve, porque eles eram labradores gigantes e mereciam todo o amor do mundo, mas Clint era um brother. Ele era um babaca, muito engraçado, adorava o sarcasmo dela e não ficava tratando-a como uma menininha: os dois conversavam de futebol americano, filmes de ação e faziam pizzadas épicas.

Além do mais ele ficava perfeitamente feliz em cuidar da carência de abraços que Darcy tinha, sem se incomodar ou tirar casquinha (ela nunca mais ia abraçar Stark). Ele era a única pessoa, fora Thor, que se deixava ser abraçado nos momentos mais aleatórios. Steve ficava sem graça, Jane e Bruce não curtiam muito contato físico, da Natasha ela tinha medo e Tony era um porco. Ou seja, sobravam mais abraços para o arqueiro e o deus.

Por todos esses motivos foi chocante demais descobrir que nunca tinha sequer perguntado para ele o que mais queria saber: o nome do Agente Coulson!

Tudo veio a tona numa conversa qualquer, num dia qualquer. Quando estava em Nova York Clint gostava de ficar zanzando pela SHIELD aterrorizando os agentes mais novos, enchendo o saco dos mais velhos e atrapalhando o trabalho de Darcy. Não que ela ligasse muito.

Nesse dia específico ele estava sentado na mesa dela, tapando a tela do computador, enquanto Darcy ficava sentada em sua cadeira se fazendo de brava.

-Sério, Katniss, se você não tem o que fazer, eu tenho. –Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Ah, Katniss, que engraçado. –ele deu uma risada super falsa –Só que não.

-Se você não sair daí e me deixar trabalhar eu vou começar a puxar todos os nomes de arqueiros e pássaros que eu consigo lembrar. –ela ameaçou.

Clint ignorou-a.

-Como está o trabalho? –ele quis saber.

-Legal. –ela falou sinceramente –É bem mais fácil do que eu achei que seria. Só tem uma coisa que não me deixa feliz.

-O que? –Clint perguntou confuso.

-Eu não sei o primeiro nome do Agente Ladrão de Ipod. –ela suspirou.

-Como você não sabe? –Clint perguntou chocado.

-Não sabendo. Eu perguntei umas vezes, mas ele se faz de surdo, eu acho.

-E você nunca pensou em me perguntar? –Clint arqueou a sobrancelha.

Foi como se um novo mundo se abrisse diante dos olhos de Darcy. Não, ela nunca tinha pensado em perguntar e não tinha ideia do porquê!

-Meu deus! Eu esqueci que vocês se conhecem só faz uns 50 anos... –ela ignorou o olhar ofendido de Clint –Claro que você saberia.

-Muito engraçado, Lewis. Mas agora não sei se quero te contar. –ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

-Ah não, Clint, meu amor! –ela choramingou levantando-se –Me conta, por favor! –pôs as mãos no ombro dele e tentou chacoalha-lo sem muito sucesso.

-Agente Barton.

Os dois pularam com a voz de Coulson.

-Fala, chefe! –Darcy sorriu para ele –Eu achei que você só voltava as três.

O Agente olhou de um para o outro, sua poker face perfeita.

-Eu percebi que você não estava me esperando.

Ai, essa doeu!

-Eu que estava atrapalhando a Darcy, Coulson. –Clint declarou pulando da mesa dela –E ja estava de saída.

Phil lançou mais um olhar indecifrável de um para o outro e entrou em sua sala. Nossa, que antagonismo! Ele nunca tinha agido assim antes.

-Darcy. –Clint chamou -Philip Coulson. Esse é o nome dele, mas nós costumamos chama-lo de Phil.

Claro que ele se chamava Philip! Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Ele tinha cara de quem tinha esses nomes mais "clássicos", embora Darcy não conseguisse pensar nele como Phil. Phil seria aquele seu tio legal, que deixa você passar o fim de semana na casa dele comendo porcaria e assistindo tv até tarde. Agente Coulson não tinha cara de ser esse tipo de tio.

Quando ela saiu de sua reflexão sobre o nome do Agente Coulson, Clint já tinha ido embora (que grosseiro!), deixando-a sozinha para encarar o que quer que tivesse deixado seu chefe nesse mau humor.

Ele tinha saído para uma reunião com a Comandante Hill e o Diretor Fury. Será que não tinha ido bem?

Darcy preparou café da para ele do jeito que o Agente gostava, respirou fundo, arrumou sua blusa e cabelo (O que? Tinha que parecer profissional!) e entrou na sala.

Coulson (Phil!) nem levantou a cabeça quando ela entrou.

-Foi tudo bem na reunião, chefe? –ela perguntou preocupada, deixando a caneca perto dele.

-Sim. –ele respondeu de forma simples, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Hum... OK. –fazia muito tempo que Darcy não via o chefe nesse mau humor. A última vez tinha sido quando ela se negou a comprar torta para ele por uma semana, porque ele não andava comendo direito.

-Onde estão aqueles formulários que eu pedi para você organizar? –ele perguntou de repente.

-Você disse que eles eram para amanhã.

-Eu mudei de ideia. –ele falou de forma simples –Quero eles o mais rápido possível.

Então ele tinha ativado o modo-babaca e estava indo com força total, né? Darcy podia ser paga para várias coisas, mas não tinha dinheiro no mundo que a fizesse aguentar mau humor alheio. Principalmente quando não tinha nada a ver com ela. Se Agente Coulson quisesse café daqui pra frente, ia ter que melhorar essa atitude. Muito.

Darcy virou-se para sair da sala sem falar mais nada.

-Agente Barton está com a Agente Romanoff. –Coulson falou de repente.

Darcy, que já estava quase saindo da sala, parou e virou para ele.

-Eu sei. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Aliás, eu sei muito mais da vida sexual deles do que eu gostaria de saber de qualquer pessoa. E, embora eu ache os dois uma gracinha, eu acho meio patético o jeito que o Clint fica suspirando quando fala dela.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O agente Barton vem aqui com muita frequência? –ele quis saber.

-Quase o tempo todo. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Arruma alguma coisa pra ele fazer, chefe, que o moço ta desocupado. Ele vem aqui encher o saco. Ele é tipo o segundo irmão mais velho que eu nunca quis ter, mas tenho que aguentar mesmo assim.

-Vocês são... Amigos? –Coulson perguntou confuso.

-É, eu sei, estranho. Acredite, eu tentei evitar, mas eu sou adorável e todos querem me amar. –ela deu de ombros –Clint é só mais um fã.

Coulson parecia estar analisando-a com cuidado.

-Os formulários podem esperar até amanhã. –ele falou por fim –Desculpe-me por ter sido tão grosseiro, Darcy.

Esse era o tipo de chefe que ganhava café. E olha que gracinha, sabia até pedir desculpas.

-Ah chefe, quando você fala todo certinho, eu tenho vontade de apertar suas bochechas. –ela declarou.

Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha e o canto esquerdo de sua boca levantou-se.

-Eu agradeceria se você não fizesse isso. –ele falou, mas não era uma bronca.

-Não tema, Agente C. Eu ainda não tenho intimidade o bastante. –ela falou –Mas me dá uns meses.

-Não foi muito reconfortante. –ele respondeu.

-Podia ser pior. –ela informou.

-Eu não sei se quero saber como.

-Claro que quer! –ela riu –Sabe o que a Jane ganhava todo dia de manhã quando eu trabalhava com ela? Um abraço e um tapa na bunda.

Coulson abaixou a cabeça e coçou a testa.

-Nada de tapa em lugar nenhum. –ele falou por fim.

-Isso é uma permissão para abraçar? –Darcy perguntou animada.

-Não agora. –ele falou sério –Quem sabe mais para frente, se eu sobreviver a você ou você não cansar de mim.

Darcy colocou a mão na cintura.

-Chefe... Agora que você me prometeu abraços, você ta perdido. Você nunca vai se livrar de mim. –ela declarou, dando uma piscadela para Phil e saindo da sala.

Chama-lo pelo nome ia ficar um pouquinho mais para frente. Por hora ela estava feliz com a promessa de abraços.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews são sempre bem vindos e amados!**

**B-jão**


End file.
